According to Ultraviolet induced multi-domain Vertical Alignment (UV2A) technology, an inclining direction of liquid crystal molecules can be controlled with high accuracy along a direction of ultraviolet taking advantage of an alignment film which is made of a special polymer material. The basic principle of UV2A technology is stated as follows. A glass substrate is coated with a special alignment film which has a response to ultraviolet. When ultraviolet irradiates the alignment film, it will deflect along the irradiation direction, so that the liquid crystal molecules can be inclined along the irradiation direction of ultraviolet. The product which is produced through UV2A technology has a high aperture ratio, a high picture contrast, and a high response speed.
As shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, when a traditional pixel structure 100′ is applied with UV2A technology, taking the alignment mode as shown in FIG. 4 as an example (as shown by the solid arrows in FIG. 4), black stripes 10′ as shown in FIG. 5 would be generated. As shown in FIG. 5, due to the action of fringe electric field at edges of the pixel structure 100′ (as shown by the solid arrows in FIG. 5), the liquid crystal molecules all incline from the edges of the pixel structure 100′ to an inside part thereof (as shown by the dotted arrows in FIG. 5). When an angle between a direction of an action force of the fringe electric field and a rotation direction of the liquid crystal molecules is less than 90°, the edges of the pixel structure 100′ will not be shaded by the liquid crystal molecules, and thus no black stripe 12′ would be generated. When the angle between the direction of the action force of the fringe electric field and the rotation direction of the liquid crystal molecules is larger than 90°, the edges of the pixel structure 100′ will be shaded by the liquid crystal molecules, and thus the black stripe 12′ would be generated.
In general, in one pixel structure 100′, the black stripes 10′ comprise an orthogonal stripe 11′ at a middle part thereof, and an edge black stripe 12′ with a length being a half of a length of a corresponding edge of the pixel structure 100′ at the edge thereof. With respect to the black stripes 10′, the orthogonal stripe 11′ exists inevitably due to the special orthogonal optical alignment mode of the UV2A technology and cannot be eliminated, but the edge black stripe 12′ can be regulated through regulating the pixel structure 100′. If the edge black stripe 12′ can be eliminated, a light transmittance of the pixel structure 100′ can be greatly improved.
With respect to the aforesaid technical problem in the prior art, a pixel structure in which less black stripe would be generated at the edges thereof, and the light transmittance thereof can be improved is needed.